Michel Gets A Girl?
by Empv
Summary: It was an average day at work for Michel. The Independence Inn ran well on Michel’s groaning and complaining. It was when he waited for his job to be finished for the day when Michel met someone that will forever change his life.
1. chapter 1

Another day at the Independence Inn.. which means another boring day for Michel. He groaned and grunted through his day. He was checking people in and out, thinking, when will his job be done?

"Next.", groaned Michel.

There was a line of people that he had to check in. This was a task which he hated the most.

"May I have a room, please?"

Michel lifted his head up and said,"Alright here's your room..."

Before Michel could say anything else, he blushed. The female person's face was beautiful. She had ivory white pale skin with black freckles and beautiful ocean blue eyes. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail.

Michel stammered nervously, his face turned red.

In his hand,the room keys in his hand shook making the little jiggling noise. The person giggled.

"I guess that might be my room keys.",the person had a big smile on her face. She took the dangling keys out of his hand and skipped off happily to the room.

Michel watch her go off.

"Enjoy your stay.", he said.

He continued back to work. Before he continued back,he realized behind him was Lorelai. She was smirking at him.

He let a big groan,"What."

As Lorelai steps over to him, still with the big smirk on her face, "You like her."

Michel gasped at the words to what Lorelai just said.

"I do not!",yelled Michel, making his cheeks turn red.

"Oh yes you do,your cheeks are blushing.", said Lorelai.

"Oh,really? Is that how you felt the first time you saw one of your old boyfriends?"glared Michel.

Lorelai annoyed at him mentioning about her previous love of her lives gave Michel a punch in the elbow.

"Get back to work.", growled Lorelai as she turned to walk away. Michel made a fake frowny face while rubbing his elbow.

"Ow,my elbow.", Michel said dramatically.

"Your elbow doesn't hurt, get back to work. Lorelai as she walked away leaving Michel get back to work.

Michel spent the rest of work daydreaming about the girl. He ignored the angry shouting people on the line trying to get his attention, thinking only about the girl he met.


	2. Chapter 2:After Work

After Work~

Michel was walking home. Suddenly, he bumped into someone!

"Oof I'm so sorry.", he apologized.

"That's okay.",the voice responded.

Michel recognized the voice. It was the same voice as before. He looked up. It was the same person from the Inn. His cheeks blushed red. His imagination has him seeing her with a background of pettles from daisies blowing in the wind behind her. He knew that was all in his head.

"Oh,uh,hi.", Michel nervously greeted her.

"Hi.", said the girl.She smiled and giggled adorably.

Michel sees that she has a pair of binoculars on her neck.

"Why do you have binoculars?", asked Michel.

"Oh I'm just going on a late night bird watch.",explained the woman.

Interesting.",said Michel. He stared at the binoculars.

"Perhaps I can lead you to our fascinating trees that have birds in them,hm?" suggests Michel. He lifted one eyebrow up making the woman giggle.

"I'm Cara ,by the way , since we haven't introduced ourselves yet.", Cara introduced herself.

"Oh yes,I'm Michel, it is nice to meet you Cara.",introduced Michel.

"Well ,are going to see the birds in the trees or what?" Cara with a dorky smile,was very huggable.

"We are going to watch you say the magic password.", said Michel.

"Please.", giggled Cara as they started walking to an area that has trees nearby.

A minute later they got to an area that has trees~

Michel was already searching for birds.

They are already in their trees while searching Cara was distracted by something. Michel went to go see it was a beautiful sunset that brought a tear in Cara's eye.

"That is the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen.", said Cara. Michel takes a look at it "You're right it is beautiful." Says Michel as the sun finally sets.


	3. Chapter 3:You Didnt Tell Sookie

"The Next Day~

Michel was working at the front desk. He was checking in several guests registration. All of sudden, he hears footsteps approaching him. He turned around. Lorelai and Sookie had serious expressions on their faces. Michel lifted one of his eyebrows,

"Am I'm in trouble?", he asked.

"Yes,Lorelai told me everything.", began Sookie sounding angry,"So tell me about your girlfriend, Michel!"demanded Sookie in excitement. She had a bright smile on her face. She did an adorable squeal.

Michel gave Lorelai a glare,"You didn't."

"I did I did tell Sookie." Lorelai with a smile on her face. Lorelai watched Michel look back at Sookie.

"Okay, first of all she's not my girlfriend. She is just somebody I met.", explained Michel. He was feeling embarrassed and upset at Lorelai for telling Sookie he had a girlfriend.

"Ah,what do you know? You might fall in love with her, if you do."states Lorelai ,as she did a squirmy dance up and down to Michel.

"Who knows, you might get married to her one day like me and Jackson did!",sang out Sookie .

In the background,Lorelai wowed at that idea, "Oh,that would be something, Sookie ! I bet Michel will look good in a tuxedo.".

Lorelai as she puts one hand on Sookie's elbow, as Michel stood very quietly thinking one way to get out of this conversation.

"Hey ,Sookie,did you leave the oven on by any chance?",Michel as the both girls stopped giggling and smiling.

"What oven...?"asked Sookie . Her eyes go completely shrunk as she hears the fire alarm go off in the kitchen.

"Oh no!", Sookie ran in the kitchen as quickly as she could. Lorelai ran for a fire extinguisher.

Michel was left to smirk at them,then went back to work.

There was one thought about Cara. Could she be his girlfriend?


	4. Chapter:Want To Go Bird Watching?

After Work~

While heading back home, Michel saw Cara again in the same bird watching outfit as before. She was happy to see him again.

"Hey Michel!", Cara said smiling brightly.

As Michel smiled back at her, he realized that Cara was the only person that was not like either Lorelai or Sookie.

"I'm going on my early bird watch for now, would you like to come with me?", asked Cara.

She was hoping Michel would say yes. In reality,the question made Michel more curious. Why does Cara do so much bird watching?

"Why do you like bird watching so much?", Michel said with a head turn.

"Well, my dream ever since I was a little girl, was to become a nature biologist. I had a huge love for birds when I graduated from college. I continued that dream to be a nature biologist but for birds.",explained Cara.

"Oh ,nice, I had a dream ,once ,I wanted to be a dancer but now I'm stuck being a assistant manager at the Inn and I have to deal with an annoying, chubby chef and a co-owner.",said Michel feeling frustrated.

"I don't think an assistant manager is a bad job for you.", said Cara.

"Really?",questioned Michel.

"Yeah, I think you are doing a pretty good job at it.", said Cara.

"That was very nice of you to say that."said Michel.

"Thank you.", said Cara cheerfully.

"How about we go on that bird watch, shall we?",asked Michel. as Cara starts giggling as she starts walking off with him.


	5. Chapter 5:Bird Watch

Deep into the forest of Stars Hallow, Michel was right behind of Cara, he was having trouble pushing the big,long leaves aside. It made him feel like he was walking through a jungle, but he had such a fun time with Cara. They saw many birds, sparrows, robins, hawks. Michel almost got attacked by a hawk. Luckily, he wasn't hurt badly.

When they saw the geese of migration, Cara snapped a picture.

While both she and Michel wowed in amazement, then looked at each other deeply in their eyes ,Michel realized what this is heading to so...he ran off.

"Michel ,where you going!?",called Cara in confusion.

After Michel went..he ran and ran. He spotted the nearest alley, so ,he hid there to call Lorelai.

"Yes?" said Lorelai on the phone.

"Lorelai ,please help me ,I think I'm in love.",said Michel.

"Oh really?",asked Lorelai.

"I need help",asked Michel.

He felt a feeling that Lorelai was smirking on the phone.

"Then you came to the right place.", she said.


	6. Chapter 6:Lorelai’s Dating School

As Michel drove in front of Lorelai's house and walked out of the car and then shut the door .Lorelai was already at the front porch, stepping out of the door,waved up to him.tMichel did was before stepped onto the front porch and smiled at Lorelai. He did a friendly wave "Hey!" She shouted out as Michel got up to the front porch.

"Hi.",said Michel as he reached out his hand to handshake Lorelai.

"So when is this dating advice going to start?", asked Michel curiously.

Lorelai started smirking, "Come follow me.", she said.

She and Michel walked through the door to the inside of the house. Michel was surprised to see that the inside of the house was covered with pink paper shaped hearts.

"Oh Lorelai, what have you done to the place?",asked Michel in shock.

"Well just trying to get into style.",said Lorelai in a cheerful tone.

"Ah-huh is Rory around to see this?"asked Michel.

"No,she's got college today.",said Lorelai .

"Oh.",commented Michel.

"Anyway have a seat.",said Lorelai.

Michel sat down on a little stool

"Okay student get ready, Lorelai's Dating School, is now in session." said Lorelai as she gets a stick.


	7. Chapter 7:Rules

Michel was comfy on the stool that he was sitting on. Lorelai started on teaching him how to ask Cara out on a date.

"Rule number one:Find what you have in common, rule number two:Go someplace romantic, rule number three:use pick up lines.",explained Lorelai.

She used her big stick to point all the rules out for Michel. Michel looked straight at the board silently,

"So I have to follow all these rules to get Cara to like me?", he asked trying to get the message.

Lorelai nodded her head.

"Yup and get ready to pucker up if she is ready to kiss you, if you know what I mean.", she said.

She walked closer to Michel and nudged him on the elbow. Michel stared at Lorelai weirdly "What's wrong?", she asked as she stopped nudging him.

"Nothing.. the rules sound much more like your kind of rules- that you would follow.",said Michel.

"Pfffft.. no,I didn't base them off of the stuff I would personally do..",said Lorelai acting like she was hiding something.

Michel raised a eyebrow at Lorelai. This made Lorelai wanting to confess, she took a deep sigh.

"Fine, I kinda did.", she said.

"Lorelai,why can't I just be myself?", asked Michel.

"It's because it's your first crush and I don't want you to act like a fool around her.",said Lorelai softly.

"But, If I am myself who wouldn't want to go out with a French handsome guy like me?",asked Michel.

This made Lorelai laugh.

"Alright Michel, you can be yourself in front of Cara.",said Lorelai.

This made Michel happy that Lorelai was letting him be who he is. Michel got up from the stool.

"Well then take you, Lorelai.",said Michel, as he shook hands with her.

"Your welcome, Michel. I hope you and Cara will make a lovely couple.",said Lorelai as she watched Michel leave the house.

A Few Minutes Later~

Rory came back from college early. She took a look on why the house looked like it was ready for Valentine's Day, even though it was not.Rory spotted her mother, Lorelai, reading a book on the couch.

"Mom, why is the house decorated like this?",asked Rory.

Lorelai heard what Rory said.. she lifted her head out of the book she was reading.

She stood there completely silent without facing her daughter,

"Ummm...well you see it has something to do with Michel.",began Lorelai.


	8. Chapter 8:Here’s A Present

In The Middle Of Town~

Cara was looking around for Michel. She wanted to go on another bird watch with him and was hoping he would appear somewhere, but,where? She went looking for him hoping he would appear somewhere like in one of those cartoons she would watch as a kid.

"No, that would be silly.",she said to herself at the thought.

It would be funny if people could do that. When she would say stuff like that to her parents, when she was a kid, they would laugh at the thought and think of her as funny. She kept the jokes going at her school and was named the most funniest..."

"Ugh..focus, Cara!",shouted Cara.

She has to search for Michel, not get into her backstory!

A Few Minutes Later~

Cara searched all over town for Michel and almost felt like giving up. She was about to go on the bird watch herself. Before she left, she heard footsteps running up to her,

"Could it be?",she thought for a moment.

She turned around there was Michel,

"Hey!", he greeted her with a smile.

"There you are, what was taking you so long?",asked Cara.

"Oh.", said Michel.

He started to blush and giggle at her.

"Well I have something I wanna give to you.",said Michel as he gave Cara a little present.

"Oh that is so nice of you Michel, thank you.",said Cara.

"Your welcome.",said Michel as he reaches to grab Cara's hand.

"How about that bird watch you wanna go on ? During the bird watch we could open the present together?", suggested Michel making Cara giggle.

"Sure.",she said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9:Open It

While a lovely bird sat on a branch and watched. Michel and Cara found the perfect spot to open the present that Michel gave her.Cara was very excited to open her present.

"Let's see what you got for me ,Michel.",said Cara excitedly.

She dug into the box. She had a big smile on her face. Michel hadn't her like that before.

Cara picked up the item, it was a bird mug!

On the bird mug it said, "I Love Birds."

Cara's face lit up,"Is this for me?"

Michel responded with a nod.

"Yes, it is my pretty bird.", said Michel flirty giving Cara a cute nickname.

This made Cara blush and giggle.

"Anyway, thanks for the present.",said Cara flirty as she gives Michel a kiss on the cheek there was a moment of silence before Cara had to leave taking the present with her.


	10. Chapter 10:She Gave Me A Kiss!

The Next Day, back at The Independence Inn~

Michel was at the front counter humming with happiness. He was booking rooms when Lorelai came in. She could tell how Michel was doing right away. He was definitely happy about something.

"Hey Michel, how was your "date"?",joked Lorelai.

"First of all, it wasn't a date! It was just me trying to flirt with her, so I could get her attention.",scolded Michel.

"But with a little help of me,of course.",said Lorelai with a smirk.

Michel tried to ignore Lorelai and her silliness but Lorelai continued to bother him.

"Come on tell me how it went.",begged Lorelai.

"Fine...she gave me a kiss on the cheek, happy?", said Michel.

Lorelai's eyes widened up surprised, "What?".

"She gave me a kiss on the cheek.",said Michel again.

"Oh my god that's great!",squealed Lorelai.

This made Michel roll his eyes. Michel was annoyed by her "girly ways".


	11. Chapter 11:Now Ask Her On Date

Lorelai continued to smile throughout her day at work. The fact that Michel received a kiss on the cheek from Cara made her happy. She was smiling so much, Sookie realized it and stopped what she was doing...not noticing that she left the oven on!

"What are you so happy about Lorelai?", asked Sookie playfully.

"I don't know!?! Maybe because Michel got a kiss on the cheek by that girl he told us about.", sang Lorelai.

Sookie was silent for a little while. Suddenly, she dropped everything she was carrying onto the ground in shock. She almost had the feeling to scream like a little girl who won a toy at a fair, but, was able to hold her scream in and just do a squeal instead of screaming.

"He definitely should ask her out on a date!", shouted Sookie.

Lorelai nodded, "I think he should let me go talk to him."

Lorelai walked off. Sookie stood there watching Lorelai walking off until she realized she left the oven on.

Meanwhile At The Front Counter~

Michel continued doing his usual work. He did not realize that Lorelai was sneaking upon him. He didn't mind. He knew that she would continue to make fun of his relationship with Cara so he pretended to still work and act as if she didn't exist.

"You know I'm here, right?", asked Lorelai.

"Yes and I'm going to pretend like I didn't see you.", declared Michel.

Lorelai continued to follow him around watching whatever he was doing. Finally, Michel had enough and turned around to Lorelai to see what she wanted.

"What, what is it!?", demanded Michel.

"You received a kiss on the cheek by Cara. You should ask her on a date." explained Lorelai.

That is when Michel stopped at his tracks and turned towards Lorelai

"Right now? asked Michel.

"Well, she might like you .", said Lorelai. Sarcasm was her specialty.

"No, I'm going to wait for the perfect time," said Michel firmly.

"Alright then.", said Lorelai as she walked away.


	12. Chapter 12:Dinner At Luke’s

After Work~

Michel walked straight home from work, hoping that he doesn't see either Cara or Lorelai. He thought if he saw Cara again,Lorelai might be somewhere nearby like across the street. He wanted to try to pressure them to start dating, even though he said to her and Sookie that he wanted to wait for the perfect time. He was then probably going to ask her out on a date.

While walking across the stores of the neighborhood staring at ever shop he knew and had walked past. He was so distracted while staring through, he was not knowing what is going on right nearby.

"Hey!",shouted a voice that startled Michel.

He almost jumped off the sidewalk. He was walking on that voice turned out to Cara as it appears as so to be smiling at him that almost made him blush

"Oh hey Cara.",said Michel.

The two of them started walking together.

"So what are you doing here?",asked Michel

"Well I was thinking maybe that you and I should go out for dinner.",asked Cara.

Michel's blush all over his cheeks and they became even redder after what she asked for

"Dinner?" He questioned

"Yeah dinner, I've been trying out this interesting diner called Luke's and the food tastes great and..I was thinking of inviting a friend.',said !Cara with a smile.

Michel almost kept quiet not knowing what to say. He had always liked this girl. His cheeks were even more red at the thought of having dinner with her makes him blush as he thinks about it

"Sure I would like to go to dinner with you." He said as he and Cara turned their backs away to walk to Luke's Diner.


End file.
